I'm gonna Make it
by SkylarNoelleLoveLace
Summary: Brenda Adams And Karima Taylor known to the WWE universe as Karima-Michelle and Brandy . follow them as they go threw, Break-ups,Hardships,fights,Drama,And find love .
1. Chapter 1

And the Winner of the 2011 Diva Search is . . .

Karima Michelle ! a ring announcer screamed into the Microphone As he held my arm up i Had just won a hard fought match to become WWE's next break out Diva. i Glanced down at my opponant on sitting up hiding her face she was my Best friend since our days in FCW and ROH she wanted this just as much as i did . suddenly i had an idea i walked over to the edge of the ring and motioned for a mic .

'First Off i'd like to Say Thank you all for believing in me , i promise i wont let you down ! ' i Smiled then walked toward brandy and reached my hand out for her to take so she'd get up

''This right here '' i Pointed to Brandy '' She was my motivation ! she pushed me to do better she trained with me even with a broken Arm . Basically What im saying is WE"RE a package Deal its Either Take us Both Or dont Take me at all '' she looked over at me confused we both agreed who ever won , won it and that was it i just smiled at her what can i say i Need my best friend on the road with me , by myside training with me like she has been for the last 12 years . Triple H came down the ramp no music blaring he looked kinda upset but then again he always did i hope he didnt have any problem with my decision

'Well Karima , i understand the bond to people who's been together so long have , Like Me and Shawn the point of Diva Search is to Have one Winner though ' i brought the mic up to my lips ready to tell him i didnt want the job then but he started talking again

'Im Signing You Both ! And im bringing back the Diva Tag Team Titles , You to Better Not let me down '' He said a small smile present on his lips . Brandy shrieked even without a microphone i bet people in the back rows heard her . she hugged me tightly and thanked me over and over again . The diva search theme played queing us it was time for us to get out of the ring and let the next match take place .

* * *

><p>At Catering :<p>

''Sooo rima we have to make Our Tritrons , Pick our songs & plan our entrances im so excited !' She shrieked again she was one of those Happy for no reason lovable girls. she's really pretty to standing at 5'2 she's so tiny compared to me im 5'6 with alil bit of muscule while she's just skinny She looks alot like FeFe Dobson While i Looked alot like Teyonna Taylor .

''Well Randi , i already picked my song ' i said in between bites of my salad ' its Godzilla By lil twist '' she just shock her head

'Ewww that song does not fit you at all ! , Like Pick something Like Beautiful people by Chris brown . '' i Just rolled my eyes '' And what exactly do you plan on picking then'

''Rollin By Lil waynee Of Course !' she said sipping her water .

''Then i Want Make Me Proud by Drake if it'll please you'' i Said glancing up from my salad catering was awfully empty probly because everyone was watching the main event match involving John Morrison and John cena and CM Punk in a triple threat no disqualification number one contender match.

'' OH MY GOD i forgot John was in that match ! we' gotta get to a TV i need to see my little Shaman of Sexy win ' she dropped her water bottle and Ran

''Brandy Where Are you Going ! we dont know our way around here '' i Sucked my teeth and got up to go after her she'd surely crash into another Diva and that would start a problem already .

* * *

><p>John Cena Vs John Morrison Vs CM Punk<p>

John Morrison saw his opening punk was down from being nailed with an attitude adjustment he bounced off the second rope && paylay Kicked John Cena in the side of the head sending him down on the mat long enough for morrison to climb onto the turnbuckle and set up for the Star ship Pain.

* * *

><p>Diva Locker room :<p>

'' OH MY GOD ! YES YES ! '' Brandy Shouted all the other divas werent really to interested in this match so they were on there phones probly on twitter .

1 ... 2 ... 3 ! And the New Number One Contender is JOHN MORRISON

''Rima Rima Rima ! He won He won '' Brandy Sang Dancing around

''Boo You acting like he's your boyfriend or something Sit ya Lil ass Down '' Karima said annoyed with Brandy's behavior she understood the girl had a crush but this just annoying

''Oop You Wrong for that you already know they call Me Randi Wit the Cake '' She said shaking her butt . all the diva's burst out laughing even through Brandy was dead serious she just pouted rolled her eyes and sat on the couch and started talking to Maryse probly about make-up and shoes .


	2. Chapter 2

_Karima POV_

it took them a whole month in a half to actually let us debut. they told us they wanted to build up to it with a story line personally i didnt care for having a story line i wanted to step into the ring as soon as possible im sure brandy felt the same way i stood at the gorrilla waiting for my cue to come out my first match would be a 6 man tornando elimantion tag match Me , Brandy & Melina Agaist Kelly Kelly and the Bella twins. i glanced over at Melina and Brandy who looked deep in conversation

'Melina your on first '' a stage hand said Melina smiled and nodded then her music hit . suddenly i Felt nervous i'd wrestled in front of a full adience before but this time it was my debut if i mess up i mess up infront of millions i took a deep breathe and motioned for Brandy to come over to me

'' You Ready Sis ? ' She asked she probly sensed her nervous i was

''Yeah lets rock this one ! ' i Said tryin my best to imitate her excited voice . the stage hand came up to brandy and told her it was her turn next

* * *

><p><em><span>Brandy POV<span> _

i didnt feel any nerves i was so excited so when the stage hand told me to get out there i did .

_**G-5 Sitting On a Run **_

_**Way Big **_

_**Ass Chopper Call **_

_**that Bitch Beyonce !**_

From Philadelphia Pa , The Baby Faced Diva BRANDY !

Since i Was a cheerleader in high school and a dancer i encorperated that to my entrence back flips , pop lockin the whole nine yards , ( Haha ) i got aloud pop from the crowd which made me smile. i climbed up the steps and sat down on the top one and just took in every thing around me this is my life now im really a WWE Diva

* * *

><p><em>Karima Pov<em>

''Karima Your up '' The stage hand said i politly thanked him and walked out onto the stage the rush was so exciting all my nerves instantly disappeared

**I Like a Women with a Future and a Past**

**Alil Attitude Problem all good **

**it'll make shit last**

Also From Philadelphia Pa , The Badlands finest Karima Michelle .

My entrance wasnt to over the top like Brandys was just a standard strut and slap hands with the fans. the other team was already in the ring Brie bella Looked at me with pure disgust this bitch ! , Brandy was busy trash talking kelly who had to be held back by nikki.  
>Once the Bell Rang Me and Brandy Both Ran and pounched on a Twin hitting them with our Favorite move a Fast Press.<br>i hit brie about 10 or 15 times before i got up then i started to stomp on her once i was sure she was down i ran over to brandy giving her our secret signal to Hit her newest move in her Arsenal a Lion sault Nikki was about to stop her so i ran and hit her with a running face buster ( melinas old finisher]  
>she looked down for the count so i quickly went for the pin<p>

**1... 2 ... 3 .** ' the ref counted i smiled and stepped back melina was handling herself pretty well and so was brandy i just laughed as nikki held her head and slowly got up the girl was a easy win she couldnt take a punch but then again for somebody so small Randi Hit like a man . Brie was finally getting a few hits in and had Randi in the corner Melina was taking a beating to it looked like kelly reversed the **last call sunset flip** rolling up melina instead of melina rolling her up so i ran over and broke the pin out before the ref even noticed it Kelly instantly got in my face i just rolled my eyes stepped back and Hit her with a _**Beauty Kills **_(TKO Like Maryse does ] and then before she could fall i grabbed her and put her in the DDT Clutch . Get ready for the _**Rima effect** _iThought kicking my leg out as hard as i can and dropping kelly on her head.  
>her head bounced off the mat and i stepped back so melina could pin her .<p>

**1... 2 ... 3 .. '** the Ref counted Me & Mel just stood to the side Brandy always took her time in the ring

* * *

><p><em>Brandy POV<em>

i Had that bitch tightly locked into a Figure four necklock i was pretty sure she would pass out at any minute so i let go of her and climbed out the ring i grabbed her legs making her fall face first on the mat i then climbed back into the ring rolled her over and climbed up on the top rope and getting ready to perform the _**Autumn Breeze** _aka Cork screw moonsault . i Leaped from the turnbuckle but not knowingly Brie rolled out the way i collided hard with the mat i could take a hit but this was to much so i just laid there .

* * *

><p><em>Melina POV<em>

Oh my god Brandy! she hit the ground so hard i think i heard her head hit the canvas i grabbed bries hand once she stood up and tossed her over to the turnbuckle Karima had climbed up on to , it looked like she prayed to god she didnt miss and jumped nailing brie with a missile Drop kick right to her face . Brie fell back and this time didnt show any signs of getting back up so Karima quickly covered her .

**1 ... 2 .. 3** '' the ref counted and raised her arm , i reached out to help Brandy up she seemed to have recovered alittle bit from the fall but she was still dazed i could tell

**I like a Women with a future and a past**

**alil attitude problem all good**

**it'll make this shit last .**

* * *

><p><em>Karima Pov<em>

''And the winners Are The Divas Champion Melina .. Brandy and the 2011 Diva Search Winner Karima Michelle ! '' Me and mel werent to concerned with celebrating even through we earned it after weeks of torment by the bella twins and kelly which lead up to this match , we both helped brandy out the ring and up the ramp .

Geez her first match and she's already hurting herself


	3. Chapter 3

_Brandy Pov :_

Melina stayed with me while the trainer checked me out i made Karima's funky ass go take a shower she was all sweaty and wanting to lay on somebody , She must of been high i might be hurt but i dont want her bodily fluids all over me !

''Well Brandy the fall could have been worst , your suffering from a mild concusion i recommand you dont wrestle for two weeks ''

my heart immediatly sank two weeks would feel like forever for me to be away from wrestling i once wrestled back in FCW with a broken arm . im a trooper .

'' What would happen if i wrestled with it '' i Asked i already had a feeling i knew what he would say but i had to ask anyway

'' You'll make it worst duh'' he said playfully i just groaned i wasnt in the mood for this douche bags humor .

''i wont wrestle i'll just escort my Team to the ring i guess '' i Said holding my head in my hand

'' i highly recommend you go home and rest '' i just nodded my head and stood up mel handed me a bag of ice and helped me walk to our locker ( we just started sharing it the beginging of the month Me , Mel & Karima ] i flung the door opened and saw Cody sitting on my favorite couch the one i always napped on and i was in the mood for a nap right now

''Your on my couch Loser '' i Said as i flopped down next to him mel just went over to her locker and started taking out her regular clothes

''Where's Remy At ? '' i asked refering to Karima's Weave

'' in the bathroom doing her make-up im taking her out tonight '' Cody said straightening out his outfit

''Well How do i Look ! '' Karima Said walking out the bathroom her Hair (Cough*the Remy*cough ] was in loose curls and she had on a Purple side shirt that said i love my boyfriend with a pair of black tights and some sling back heels

'' i swear you dress like your 14 '' i Said causing everyone to laugh but Karima

''Bitch ! '' She said grabbing Cody's Arm and walking out the locker room

''I Love you too Remy '' i called after her i glanced at the Tv and My Love John Morrison was in the ring He was talking about how he was about to be king of the WWE and how he'd need a queen to rain along side him.

''Mel, i wanna be his queen '' i Said a kool-aid grin on my face

''Well Get up and go out there ! impress him '' She smiled i got up and ran back to the gorrilla i told a stage hand to play my music and my tron . he handed me a microphone and i started down the ramp , John looked at me up and down with a smirk and of course i smirked back.

''Johnny Boy ? Your looking for a Queen ? '' i Ask he just nodds

''We'll i think i know a girl who would love to be your queen '' She says the crowd boos' morrison is a heel they knew if i teamed up with him i would end up a heel also .

''SHUT UP '' He yelled at the crowd only making them louder '' This pretty Lady is speaking , You really wanna be my queen ? '' he asked i Nodded then opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me

'' Then Make a Name for your Self ! , just because you can do my finisher doesnt mean your known . Your the runner up to the Diva search winner, Win A title then talk to me then , '' He said i just rolled my eyes i knew he was in character but he was kinda mean , but i knew he was right

''Okay i Garantee you i Will be holding a title by the end of this Month'' i Say as i turn and strutted back up the ramp i Knew his eyes never left me after all i am Randi Wit The Cake . Sexy , Strong & PowerFul .

Karima's POV

Cody's the best boyfriend a girl could have never will i Let him go , i Remember when we first met :

**FCW 2008 :**

_''Brandy Why the hell do i have to be here' i Said i rolled my eyes she'd made me come down here knowing damn well i didnt have a match it was actually my day off ._

_'' Look Remy im escorting john to the ring i just wanted you for moral support '' She said i just rolled my eyes im glad she wasnt gonna make me go out there i wasnt dressed for that my hair was in a french braid and i had on a love pink sweatsuit and some uggs i looked like a Lame ._  
><em>i Glanced over my shoulder and was hypnotized by the most dazzeling smile he was talking to John Morrison<em>

_''Thats ummm Cody Rhodes right ? '' i asked as i turned and gave him my full attention our eyes locked for a second i knew i had to go over there and talk to him'Yeah it is ... You like him ? '' she asked i just nodded and walked over to him_

_''Hey , im Karima Nolle FCW Women's Champion And you are ?'' i Asked putting my hand out for him to shake he shock it and shot me a pretty dimply smile_

_''Cody rhodes '' he says john Motioned for Brandy to come on since it was time for his match._

We talked on the phone every night for a month dated then here we are 3 years Strong ,

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_ : the next chapter will be better since the first few chapters im just trying to let you guys get to know Karima And brandy Anyways R&R .  
>Until next time my lovelys<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

** A/n: wrestling was is 14 . Mickie James and melina**  
><strong>Are still with them ( only in my Dreams).The womens champion belt is<strong>  
><strong>still active also .Omg i heard this Monday Night<strong>  
><strong>Raw is John Morrison's Final Match in WWE :'( i Hope its a rumor but<strong>  
><strong>then again i also heard him and Melina might go to TNA As a Couple 3<strong>  
><strong> Well on with the Story . i do not own anything Just Brandy And Karima<strong>

**Any information about Karima And Brandy you might want to know is located on**

**my page at the top :) xoXo**

**_ -SmackDown_**

**_Karima's Pov_**

So i dont know why triple H asked Us to be here since we're on Raw but i guess were about to find out. Me & Mel had to go to represent BK ( **Beauty Kills** ) Because Brandy had injured herself on Raw . i Looked to my left all the other Diva Tag- Teams were Here something tells me now that its about the Diva Tag Team Titles

'' Ladies your Probly wondering why i asked you to be here '' Hunter said standing in the middle of the ring he reseved a nod from every Diva in the crowd at ring side even Me.

''Remember when i Signed Karima Michelle And brandy'' He started Yeah i was right this is about the tag team titles

'' Well that night i Also brought back the Diva Tag Team Titles Well Starting tonight there will be a Tornament at who will hold them'' He said i Wasnt even at the hotel but i know brandy's jumping on the bed screaming Happy as hell .

''First Round Will Take Place After this next Match and it will Be the Divas Of Doom ,Beth Phonix And Natalia Agaist the Chick Busters AJ And Kaitlyn good luck girls '' He said as his music cut on and he started to walk out the ring . Gee he called Me and Mel from our Hotel Rooms just to come down here and listen to this when we could have heard just fine from our Hotel Tv just Like Brandy's doing. Me and Mel were the first people up the ramp and backstage we went our seprete Ways once we got to catering she said she wanted to go chat with the Womens Champion Mickie James .She'd have mickie bring her back to the hotel so i went into the parking lot jumped into my hot pink ''Barbie'' Convertible and drove back to the hotel

**Brandy's Pov**

i just got off the Phone with Hunter he personally called me after he made the announcment since Smackdown couldnt be graced by my presence. Due to me being off for two weeks. Me and Karima couldnt compete for 2 weeks in the tornament to make sure this works he's going to have one tornament match on raw and one on smackdown i told him i'll be in before my two weeks is up.  
>i Just know Me and Remy are booked to go agaist Kelly Kelly And Eve . Thank god there's only 6 tag teams competing , AjKaitlyn,Bethphonix/Natalia, Kelly/Eve,TheBellas,**BK** (Clap'Clap] ,& Maryse/Layla . yeah that last one surprised me to but hey stuff happens when there's a title up for grabs. Melina And Mickie couldnt compete for the title due to the Fact Mel held the Divas Championship and Mickie held the Womens. i signed onto my twitter and checked my mentions alot of them were from fans wondering where i was i twitted back and told them of the minor set back i recieved i scrolled down a little bit farther and saw a Tweet from John (Fan Girl Scream ! ]

**TheRealMorrison** **BK_Brandy** ' i Guess you just got in line for the title Good Luck princess '

i Just smiled that guy was adorable even online heehee

**Bk_Brandy** RT**:TheRealMorrison** Babe i dont need luck Once Me And Karima-Michelle Hit the Beauty Rush they'll be handing us the belts Xo .

i got bored and signed off turning on the Tv i saw the first round tornament match they put poor Aj and Kaitlyn up agaist the Buffest Bitches they had i covered my eyes just as Beth Glamslamed Aj for the Win . God i was terrified of that move i had a knock off version happen to me back in ROH worst feeling ever ! Beth and Natalia celebrated for a second before nodding to each other Beth grabbed kaitlyn who was trying to help Aj up and hit her with the Glam Slam stretch while Natalia Grabbed a frantic Aj by her legs and locked in the sharp shooter . God i really hope BK doesnt have to go up agaist them .

-_She's my queen and i aint even british she's the only reason i went to school and i finished_ . My phone blared out why was i always leaving that thing in the bathroom i slowly took my time getting to it because i knew it was Remy calling (hehe) ( Song is autobiography by Nicki Minaj)

'Heeeeellllooooo ? '' i said when i finally picked it up

'Gee way to wait for the last ring ' i just laughed hey she knows my phone lives in the bathroom no matter where we are

''Well what do you want i know your in the lobby '' i asked she always called when it was no need for her to call me damn witch !

''Well your beloved Johnny just told me to give you his number and i wanted you to get all your screaming out now before i got up there .. And im not in the lobby im opening the room door right now '' i had the hugest smile on my face Aw Yeahh Mama's gonna Score Tonight , i hung up my phone and danced my way to the door and let out my biggest and worst fan girl scream right in Remys Face .

**- Raw **

**Karima Pov**

Another first round match had just been completed The Bellas beat Maryse/Layla Since they were a double branded tag team there match would either take place on Raw or smack down , Brandy had been giving the green light to wrestle again since she healed faster than thought our match was slated for next week . on smackdown the bellas would take on the Diva's of doom or sisters of destruction i was always foggy on there name. we werent scheduled for a match tonight since they wanted the divas in the tornament to be injury free well atleast until Beth and Natalia got to them i know that sharp shooter has my name on it . tonight Cody asked me to escort him to the ring everyone already knew we were together because of our mushy in-love tweets (smiles) so management okayed it quick. He had a match agaist miz thank god he'd gone back to his old ''Dashing '' Self that Baggers gimmick was annoying and i wouldnt be escorting him tonight if he still was doing it. i felt arms wrap around my waist .

''Cody whens your match Babe ? '' i asked in my street clothes a pair of True Religion skinny Jeans a Gucci Tanktop and a pair of Guess Black heeled boots. him on the other hand was already in those tight little speedo thingys i wanted to rape him but hey cant be nasty in catering around the food

''its starting in about 5 minutes So come on lets get to the gorrilla''

'' i wont have to hit a bitch while we're out there will i ? i dont wanna ruin my outfit '' i asked unwrapping his arms from around my waist and taking his hand

''Well Maryse is escorting miz She has a Hell of a mouth you might have to show off those sexy lil technical skills ''

''Ugh if she Rips my Shirt im ripping her nose off ! '' he just laughs at me he must not know im serious as a heart attack. we started walking to the gorrilla

''Where's BabyFace at ? '' he asked he'd given Brandy that nickname after our first date where she kept pouting like a 2 year old because i wouldnt let her come

''Lockerroom ? '' i just shrugged she probly was getting buck nasty with john i heard them to on the phone all week end it was pure NASTYNESS . ugh

Miz's song had just stopped playing therefore it must be me and cody's turn to come out he told me to wait a minute he wanted to announce my entrance like vicky Gurrero does Dolph Ziggler (heeeHeee) i couldnt help but smile when he said that

''Cut my music ! '' i heard him say i turned my attention to the moniter behind me .

''i'd like to introduce my Girlfriend ... the Lovely... '' he trailed off as my music switched on and my tritron played . i took that as my que to come out so i came out

** i Like a Women with a Future **

**And a Past a lil attitude problem**

**all good it'll make this shit last**

''Karima-Michelle '' He said turning to me giving me a big wet sloppy kiss on the lips . I really am the luckiest girl alive


	5. Chapter 5

_Brandy's POV ._

Me and John Sat in his locker room i had my legs accross his lap with my head on the pillow Karima told me she'd be escorting Cody to the ring tonight but the only problem was Maryse was escorting Miz its no secret Maryse doesnt like me therefore there's a chance she could try to do something to Karima and if she ruins our chances of winning the Tag team titles Because she's an Ass Diva I'm gonna Break the bitches pretty little neck.

Miz and cody locked up in the middle of the ring Miz had the upper hand when he kneed cody in the stomach he threw him on the floor then started stomping on him . the camera flashed over to Karima who was biting her nails and running fingers threw her hair she only did this when she was nervous then the camera flashed over to maryse she had a devilish smile on her face i didnt like the look of it she climbed up on the apron and started Taunting Cody and Karima the microphone didnt pick up what she was saying but i could read her lips she called Karima a Ugly ghetto hood rat and said cody was much to good for her . the camera cut back to the match miz had Cody in the clutch for the **Skull crushing finale** Karima climbed up onto the apron and started yelling at miz hoping the destract him long enough for Cody to escape his grasp it didnt work and Maryse came flying accross the ring she went to knocked Karima off but karima ducked last minute yanking the rope down with her and maryse fell face first onto the hard floor outside the ring

''Serves that bitch right ' i Yelled John just looked at me and laughed

''why do you to hate each other so much ? Maryse is a cool girl ''

'' Only because your not a female back in FCW we were told to tag with her i was really excited because she was my favorite i Loved the French TKO she took one look at us turned her face up in discust and refused to tag with us ! she said our attire was hidous and we were ugly whores who'd never make it '' i explained im from philly i should be use to people trying to knock me and Remy's Hustle but it hurt coming from someone you looked up to . Our gimmick in FCW was Over Confident Philly hood Rats so of course our attire had to reflect that .

''Thats from years ago Brenda '' he said just as miz got the pin over Cody Karima's face was frozen in pure shock i hadnt seen what happened but it must have had something to do with Maryse who raised Miz's arm while pointing and laughing at Karima with the other

''Judging by whatever she just did i think she feels the same way'' the replay had came on Miz had destracted the Ref while Maryse had snuck up on Cody and hit him with a **French TKO** Remy climbed into the ring and hit her with a running hurricarna but doing that she destracted herself and the Miz got the 3 count

''Damn she's impressive she hit a running hurricarna perfectly with those High ass heels on ''

'' you saw our FCW attire thats all we wore of course she can hit every move perfect with them '' i replied getting up from the couch and slipping my ugg slippers on

'' i'll be back i know she's pissed '' i got to the gorrilla and heard Remy's voice threw the moniter behind me

_Karima's Pov :_

''Okay bitch you wanna play dirty ! i challenge you to a match at superstars!''  
>i yelled into the microphone of course i was heated she'd cheated to help her beloved Miz win i would have beat her ass more but i didnt want to ruin my outfit she just nodded her head since she was half way up the ramp without a microphone she started to trash talk me some more i only heard the words bitch and corner store weave<p>

''And its a no disqualification match Whore! You wanna talk about hair bitch my shits top of the line Wait til thursday when i rip those Ragedy Horse hair extensions out of your fucking head " i was fumming cody tried to rap his arms around me but i jerked out of his grasp dropped the mic and started out the ring Miz stood there while Maryse ran away fucking coward i would chase after her but i didnt want to break my heels so i let her go wait til thursday i'd have the last laugh . She'd be lucky if Brandy didnt Break her neck when she got back stage . i Glanced at miz when i walked past he winked at me then smiled ugh that ugly bastard can suck a big one Cody wasnt to far behind me and saw this he glared at him and caught up with me he grabbed my arm and spun me around we just looked into each others eyes for a second before i turned and finished my way up the ramp. once i hit backstage i heard Brandy yelling angrily at Maryse who was on the floor with a bright red hand print fresh on her face , you see there's a reason why me and Brandy were so close back when we were little we stuck by each others side we went to middle school together and high school there were always girls who wanted to jump me even if i was out numbered brandy was always there we fought together, we loved together, we cried together, i never had a sister or any brothers it was just me and my mom so when brandy came along i happy let her get close to me 12 years of friendship is a long time .

'' Brandy come on '' i gentally grabbed her arm and she reluctantly walked away with me maryse suddenly had a mouth again and started yelling at us in french she was lucky i liked my job and didnt want to lose it because some platinum blond dickhead wanted to act stupid.

'' Go back with to johns locker room and chill out and i'll go to codys''  
>she nodded and we went our seprete ways once we hit the hallway. i needed a little locker room Romp to Calm me down.<p>

_SuperStars :_  
><em>-Karima pov<em>

_i Like a Women with a Future And a Past_

_ Alil attitude problem all good_

_ it'll make this shit last ._

Introducing from philadelphia Pa , the _BadLands Finest_ Karima Michelle !

i Came out smiling thursday had taken forever to get here and now Maryse would get her damn neck broken (evil smile ). i stopped half way down the ramp and looked around maryse was supposs to enter after me therefore i wasnt getting snuck so i watched my back. The tritron switch and the music switched

_It was back in '07 did a couple of tapes _

_Did a couple dvds, made a couple mistakes _

_Didn't know what I was doing but I put on a cape_

Also from phildelphia Pa , _The baby Faced Diva_ Brandy ! Together they Are **Beauty Kills**. Brandy met up with me half way down the ramp she was managing me on superstars since maryse was a cheater i'd need a second pair of eyes.

Her obnoxious Foreign song came on i always tuned it out i looked to the side Brandy was at ring side and gave me a thumbs up i didnt notice it til now she had something in her hand it looked like that ugly mask thingy cody use to wear i just shot her a confused look then set my eyes back on maryse the bell rung and i didnt see maryse i looked left and right and didnt see her next thing i know there's a rope around my neck and im gasping for air this lil bitch is strangling me on National TV ! i kicked my legs out behind me since thats where she had to be i kicked her in her shin and she dropped the rope i turned around and Super kicked that lil bitch in her face she stumbled back towards the rope unfortantly for her she was in front of Brandy , Brandy Yanked her legs and she fell face first onto the mat . i came over and stomped on the back of her head until the refre told me to stop i backed up and waited to see if maryse could get back to her feet she made the fatal mistake of getting on all fours i quickly ran at her and hit her with an enzigury her head flew to the side and she fell back down i nodded to brandy who climbed into the ring maryse was as good as beat but i wanted her to suffer . i pulled her up by her hair she looked out of it i felt bad for her for a split second but got over it , i shoved her head down under my arm looked around the arena and smiled at the thousands of Fans who cheered us on Only a true fan of us knows we were about to hit the **Beauty Rush** ! i kicked my leg out and dropped Maryse on her head so hard she landed on her back she was laying in the middle of the ring probly unconcious Brandy hit her with her Lionsault i couldnt help but smile as i went for the pin

**1 . . . 2 . . . 3** ! ' the Ref counted my song played and i was completly loving the moment even through this was my first solo match and i hadnt won it alone i still was happy i could have fucked up for Brandy when i decided to issue this match but i didnt im perfectly find my neck just hurts alil and i know there's probly a thick line on it but i'll live, i reached up and touched it i felt a few cuts here and there i glanced down at maryse who was being checked out by the ref i just rolled my eyes and got out the ring

_Backstage : nobody's pov_

Maria stood backstage waiting for the winner of the match to come out she was back with WWE but strickly as a backstage interviewer she had no interest in stepping in the Ring with **BK** .

''Karima-Michelle '' she yelled to get the girls attention she looked confused for a second nobody calls her karima-michelle backstage then it clicked in her head this is her second interview her first she'd been addressed as Rima , Or just the diva search winner.

'' Yes '' she stops and smiles at the pretty red head

'' Whats your motive for that brutal attack ? ''

'' She cheated my boyfriend Monday so i beat her ass its as simple as that''  
>Karima Said walking away<p>

''Brandy Brandy ! , can i talk to you for a moment ? '' Maria asks as she catches a glimsp of brandy

''Sure thing Red '' she says her green eyes glistening with excitment

''Whats the deal with you and JOMo ? i had an insider tell me you to were getting Really cozy in his locker room on monday '' she asked a small smile on her lips

''Well it was test before i Won the tag titles he wanted to make sure he could tolerate my company '' she replies with a ''Kanye'' shrug

''How long has Karima-Michelle and Dashing Cody Rhodes been an item for ? i Mean we've always heard of a special lady but we never saw her until now ''

'' they've been together since 08 well im gonna go hit the showers nice talking to you Ria'' She gives a happy smile and a wave to the camera and walks towards her locker

''Those two are the exact reason im gonna stay an interviewer god there Move-set is brutal that DDT was so intense she landed on her back ! And that lionsault Oh My I'll be Staying away from Beauty Kills Bad side '' Maria says putting the microphone down and walking away nervously


	6. Chapter 6

_**Smackdown .**_

_**Brandy POV**_

im sitting in the locker room with my good friend Rosa watching the moniter The bellas had just been eliminated from the tornament sucks to be them right now , Melina was on the couch with mickie james those two were really close i signed onto my twitter outta poor bordem. i had a few mentions most of em were from fans but i had one from Natalia

" 'NattieByNature Next week is the last tornament match :) hopefully Me and Beth's time wont be wasted with Kelly & Eve 'Bk_Brandy And 'Rimas_Bk will win on monday . "

i was alittle surprised she wanted us to win but then again i'd rather Go agaist Bk instead of Eve & Kelly Kelly . i Scrolled threw my timeline and stopped on a tweet from Melina

" 'RealMelina I'm Leaving Raw for Smackdown these last few days with mickieJames were so pleasant i dont want them to stop.'

i dropped my phone onto my lap and turned my attention to her . her and Mickie were really close but i didnt think she'd leave Us for her '' Mel your leaving ? '' i didnt know how to feel Melina was one of the Many people who shaped me into the Diva i am today she was my best friend now i deffinatly have to win this title so i can be allowed on both brands

'' Yeah im unhappy on Raw when you & Karima arent around im alone nobody likes me there '' her smile quickly was replaced with a frown

''if you hadnt told me that i would have bitched you out until you decided to stay but now this will be better for you i guess '' i didnt want mel to leave under her backstage guidance Bk was running smoothly i dont know how were gonna keep it together and win our tornament match monday without her but then again it was Kelly the Dickhead and Eve the green eyed asshole .

''i'll be there monday i'll have my last raw match after you guys match then i'll be here friday to manage you in the last match you guys dont need me .''

_**Karima's Pov**_

Ugh Brandy really ditched training with me to sit in the Divas lockerroom and watch Smackdown . You cant train by yourself so i guess i'll just put my headphones in and run on the treadmill or something . i sat down on the bench and pulled out my iPhone and went on the twitter app i just glanced at the tweet from Natalya im not looking forward to them at all then again there completly just shooting down eve and kelly . they do have a chan- Nah We are BK they might not win i scrolled down and looked at Brandy's Tweet ... Melina's Leaving ? ugh i didnt think she was serious when she told me last night . i didnt even feel like my cleaverly worded Tweet anymore i just turned on my Entrance Theme Make Me proud by drake and Got in the TreadMill and started

to run

_**Raw .** Nobody's Pov_

_She looks good to me she's got everything_

_ i wanted everything i needed it _

_she looks so good to me_

Introducing Eve Torres And Kelly Kelly they hurried into the ring they wanted this match to be over just as badly as Beauty Kills did .

_It was back in '07 did a couple of tapes_

_Did a couple dvds, made a couple mistakes_

_Didn't know what I was doing but I put on a cape_

introducing from Phildelphia Pa , **Beauty Kills** and from los angelos Califronia Melina ! the three girls smiled and high fived each other as they hurried down the ramp Karima and Brandy got into the ring while melina stayed at ringside and the four divas glared at each other they never forgot any of the taunting words the looks or the under handed tricks .

Suddenly triple H's Music blaredd out

_Time to Play the Gameeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !_

he stopped at the top of the ramp and spoke quickly

''Bk Eve ,Kelly im changing the match type its now an elimation tag match which ever one of you wins this match will go on to face Natayla and Beth Phonix in a Steel Cage Match this friday '' He turned and left all four divas had a panicked look on there face . Eve And Brandy climbed into there designated corners to let the match start . Kelly and Karima locked up in the middle of the ring Kelly pushed Karima away from her then Slapped her accross her face .

_**Karima Pov .** _

I know this little wanna be Barbie doll didnt just slap me in my face my hand went to my cheek instintively she didnt hurt me but the fact that she touched my damn face burned me up i kicked her in her stomach she doubled over in pain and clutched her stomach i smiled then hopped up onto her back getting ready to perform a Sunset flip in mels honor but i under estimated kelly as she stood up and and grabbed my neck i had set my self up for a gory neckbreaker Or Widows peak as its known by . i tried to stuggle out of kelly's grasp but it didnt work next thing i know im lying on the mat with a shooting pain threw my body . she rolled me over then went for the pin i kicked out at the two count then rolled onto my side i really was in pain i would work threw it through Brandy's got her heart set on these titles i slowly got to my feet only to be hit with a shining wizard by Eve damn kelly must have tagged her in while i was getting up my head felt like some body had just dropped a brick on it as i slumped back to the mat she flipped me over and preformed her standing moonsault .i Yelped when her body collided with mine i shut my eyes im ready to go im in so much pain but i hear mels voice she's telling me get back up i can do this get up i opened my eyes and noticed eve was gone it suddenly clicked in my head she was goinq for her _**moonsault**_ . i saw her just as she leaped from the turnbuckle my mind registered it before my body did and she landed on me

**' 1 ... 2 ... 3 ''**

i couldnt believe it i had been eliminated and Brandy Let it happen i slowly sat up and looked at her she was already in the ring i shot her a look before slowly rolling out and joing mel at ring side


	7. Chapter 7

_**Brandy's Pov** _

i could have broken out the pin but Karima wasnt really focused on the win , she didnt have anything riding on it like i did ! if i won this match i could be with John on-screen and off-screen she already had cody's Heart .

i Just shot her an innocent smile then ran and hit Eve with my strongest clothesline she fell to the mat hard eve laid on the floor clutching her head i kicked her in her throat then went to the ropes to perform my lionsault i had just hit her that girl almost rolled out the way. i threw her into the corner directly in front of kelly and gave a cheeky grin right in her face then blew a kiss a grabbed her neck then made sure to Kick kelly off the rope as i hit Eve with my **Twisted Worlds** ( spring board-bulldog) kelly clutched her face for a few seconds before climbing back on the apron i dragged eve away from kelly then forearm smashed kelly in the nose causing her to fall back off the apron i climbed up on the turnbuckle looked around and Dove Nailing Eve with My **Autumn Breeze** ( cork-screw Moonsault ) thank god i hadnt missed again i hooked her leg

**1...2...3 ' **

Eve started to roll out the ring but i thought it'd be more fun to kick her out it so i kicked her as hard as i could causing her to hit the ground hard . Kelly still clutching her nose climbed back into the ring i took a few steps back then Smiled i ran at her hitting her with a tilt a whirl ddt she looked like i could win with just that move but i wanted this win to send a message to Natayla to Beth To John To Everybody backstage im not the Lady to mess with ! i climbed back up the turnbuckle looked around again then dove this time i tested my self instead of the autumn breeze i went for a **810 frog splash** with pin , i got a loud applause from the crowd Cheerleading really helped me out didnt it (hehe) i hooked Kelly's leg for the three count i was really rolling this match but then again i always am hence why i picked Rolling as my Entrance theme

_**G 5 Sitting on a Runway **_

_**Big ass Chopper **_

_**Call that Bitch Beyonce**_** !**

And the Winners Are Beauty kills !

i held both my arms in the air i deserved this i earned it Karima climbed in the ring and hugged me she whispered something to me but i didnt really catch it i put my arm around her and helped her out the ring yelling good luck to mel who's match was up next i helped Karima back to the locker room .

once she was confortable i turned on the moniter to watch mels Match

''What'd you say back there when we were in the ring ? ''

'' i said im sorry i didnt try harder i knew how much winning meant to you '' she must have read my mind and knew i expected an apology but then again there was no reason to even be mad at her she tried her best and im gonna respect that i love my best friend and i was angry with her back there for nothing i just nodded my head and checked my twitter i had tweets from alot of superstars the one that made me the happiest was from Randy he always made me smile he truly was my other best friend he was the second closest person to me next to Remy . i had a tweet from John telling me i was almost there so close to championship gold . i looked up at the moniter just as Melina was hitting alicia fox with the Sunset Split her music played for a minute before she got a microphone here goes her big announcment about leaving raw .

'' Hey everybody , tonight was important to me , My two girls BK Won and are so close to championship gold . and i won My last match on raw'' i heard a few boos i guess we werent the only people who didnt want mel to leave she'd be 5 days away from us .

''Dont be sad ! i'll be right on smackdown you could never keep me away from the WWE , i was told just before i came out here that due to me switching brands i'd have to Give up my title '' Alot of the crowd boo'd i guess they only saw mel as fit to be Divas Champion

''BUT i get to Choose who Gets it And im giving it to my good friend ... _BRANDY_ ! '' she shreiked the crowd applauded i loved Mel she always was looking out .

'' But since Brandy will be legally champion Bk cant compete for the Tag Titles well Brandy cant So i will be taking Her place , So Beth & Nattie Get Ready for Me & Karima-Michelle in that Cage Friday Night ! '' the crowd went crazy her music cut on and she started back up the ramp i was the happiest diva alive i'm the _Diva's champion_ thats so much better than being Diva tag champions , Karima's face didnt really have as much excitment as mine

'i was looking forward to beauty rushing the both of them '' she said i just nodded i wanted to do it to but there would be another day . i went on my twitter forget my mentions this is my moment

_"BK_Brandy Tonight i'm The DIVAS CHAMP ! Bitches Be Jelouse ! Friday Night RealMelina & Rima's_Bk will Be Tag champions Aint nobody Fucking with us ! : ) ._

i put my phone down on the couch and melina walked in taking off her title she handed it to me i looked down at it with so much love like it was my baby .

'' John told me to tell you he wants you to spend all week with him and then next week at the paperview escort him to the ring while he wins the wwe championship '' Melina said running her fingers threw her long black hair she started packing her stuff up

''Karima Tomarrow we have to start training i know most of your moves and you know most of mine we have to be able to put them together so we can win this thing quicker steel cage matches are brutal and i can only imagine how much worst it'll be with those two ''

Yeah sucks to be you two right now no glam slam for me (smiles ) im not even coming in to manage them friday i'll be spending all week with Johnny Boy .


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N : I've only written so many chapters because its a way for me to keep my mind off of a few things , Writings my excape from everything But anyways i only own Karima And Brandy ._

**_Karima's pov_**

_**Tuesday .**_

So Me and Mel Came up with our tag finisher in the first 20 minutes she'd excute a **Running Face buster** and then i'd lock in the **figure four leg lock** or vice versa our finisher was simple so we didnt have to relie on the other one to set it up like the **Beauty Rush** (Kick Out DDt & Lionsault )was. Cody had volenteered to be our test subject he told us not to hold back and hit the move like we'd hit it on Friday Night . He was in the middle of the ring locking up with Melina She gave me a nodd and pushed him away from her i Ran up from Behind and hit him with the Running facebuster as hard as i could well hard enough to bring him to the mat but not hard enough to seriously hurt him , then Mel grabbed his legs locked them around hers and cranked up the pressure on the figure-four. the Way this move was it could be excuted quickly and sneakily . Mel cranked up the pressure as much as she could until cody tapped

''That move is so Sneaky i dont even need to ask which one of you came up with it '' He said getting up from the floor and grinning at me

''shush we are going to be locked in a cage with two men i think our moves should be quick but lethal'' i explained climbing out the ring to Take a sip from my water bottle .

_**Brandy's Pov**_

So I'm sitting in The Slomo Jomo's Hotel room in his bed this is day one in his get to know Brandy thing .

'' So first things first Your Real Name ? ''

''Brenda Skylar Adams '' i replied playing with my charm bracelet

''Age? ''

''25'' He smiled at me ahh that smile was to die for he was adorable

'Siblings? '' i hope this wasnt a series of one word questions

'' Six , four brothers two sisters but we arent really close '' i explained raking my fingers threw my hair

''How long were you and Karima friends for ? '' ahh the personal questions

''12 years since 7th grade '' Karima's my goon , my ride or die , my sister, My diary , she's alot to me

'' are your hair and Eyes real ? '' he asked taking a good look at my face

''Yupp And Hell Yes '' i smiled lightly but my big dimples were very visably i just blushed when he smiled at me .

''After the paperview if i win, i want us to spend alot of time together in ring and out of it '' i _have_ the same intentions

''But as you should know i am a Heel and your a face Teaming up with me will temporarly disband Beauty Kills and Turn you Heel also could you deal with that ? '' he asked i didnt really think about all that Bk would always be there and i could always turn face again threw a complicated story line

''But how would i turn heel? '' i wanted a creative way of this happening

''Well it would be easy all you have to do is betray Karima in the ring''

'' I'll think about it i'll give you my answer by Summer Slam ''

_**Wensday**_

_**Melina's Pov**_

i have a match on super stars agaist gail Kim therefore i am Sleeping in all day ,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karima's Pov<strong>_

I havent seen much of Karima since Mel gave her that title its like she spends every single minute with Morrison now she even took her luggage and said she was staying with him this week , i understand she's got a crush but she's moving way to fast there sharing a room no scratch that a bed if she ends up pregnant im not giving up my dream because she doesnt think.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brandy's pov<strong>_

So Me and John arent an item yet but we have our Cutesy moments, the moments where all i can do is smile when im around him , the moments when he just wants to hold me . so as he said today is exchange a secret Day ( haha ) . im laying in his bed (no we didnt have sex ! i wanted to though ) in my pajama's a speghetti strapped shirt and fluffy pink kitten pj pants , hair all over the place but he told me i still looked great . (what a gental Man )

''So i'll tell you something about me first '' he said coming out the bathroom i couldnt help but stare at his shirtless body (shudder ) he's Oh so Sexy i just nodded by head so i could atleast look like im listening

''At first when you came out on raw and said you'd be my queen my only thoughts was im tryna take that home and work it for a couple hours ''  
>he rubbed the back of his neck i guess he thought id get angry but why should i ?<p>

''thats fine '' He smiled at me then came and sat next to me

''And regardless of you getting that title we _still_ would be spending this week together '' i looked away and blushed he's so sweet to me

''Well John I've had the biggest crush on you since our storyline back in FCW '' i said honestly looking down i had a crush on him for 3 years thats kinda long yeah now that ithink about it im embarrassed oh my god im probly blushing even more !

''The One that we started after i saved you from that Batista bomb ?''

'' Yeahh , when i started valeting you every time you had an FCW match''

''three years is a long time Brenda '' He took my hand in his Oh yeah he's smooth as hell


	9. Chapter 9

_**Smack Down .**_

_**Karima's POV .**_

So We wanted to give Mel the proper send off to smackdown therefore we had a little party set up in the ring a pinata , some cake , Punch Something small for my girl .

_It was back in '07 did a couple of tapes_

_Did a couple dvds, made a couple mistakes_

_Didn't know what I was doing but I put on a cape_

i stood with a big goofy grin on my face hair in pretty curls ,  
>make up perfect and a tight fitting Neon Strapless dress with white pumps. Brandy Came down the Ramp in a pair of basic skinny jeans love pink tank top and some pink ugg boots with her title proudly on her waist she was leading melina by her arm who just smiled she was already in her wrestling attire i dont know why it was two more matches until our match plus commercials and promos but i guess she liked to be prepared . Brandy started up the steps while Melina hit her imfamous split into the ring. i motioned for mel to take a seat in the one fluffy bean bag chair in the middle of the ring<p>

''Dispite the fact that WHEN Bk wins we'll be allowed on both brands ,  
>i just wanted to give my best friend , And trainer the proper send off Along with a few other people '' Mel smiled and put both her hands on her chest out of appreciation . i motioned toward the stage and a few divas and past divas came out , Alicia , Maryse , Gail , Maria , Candice ,<br>Victoria , Trish, Michelle , and Mickie . Yeah me and Maryse had our problems but Brandy made her pledge not to ruin mels little sending off party .

''Come on down girls ! , '' i waved my hand and they started down the ramp

''Mel these are all people who you've influened, wait a minute im making this like your leaving WWE '' i let out a girly girl giggle then passed the mic to Brandy i didnt like the look on Maryse's face but i guess i'll just watch her for now .

_**Brandy Pov**_

''Firstly im gonna start by Saying i wouldnt be Divas Champion right now if it wasnt for you mel '' i said reaching into my back pocket and pulling out a cutsey tiara for birthdays and placing it carefully into mels hair

'' im sad i wont be able to see you as often as i'd like to but thats life who knows maybe Bk will be on smackdown maybe you'll come back '' i said mel shrugged her shoulders there was a chance she might be back and there was a chance she wouldnt be.

Most of the divas who came down spoke well all except Maryse and Victoria but its all good . trish and Mickie thought it would be a Great idea to Dance so somebody back stage put on Superbass Everybody was dancing having a blast , i glanced over at maryse who had her arms crossed in the corner watching everything with a cup in her hand , i guess Karima noticed it to and trying to be the bigger person walked over to her they talked for a minute i could see in karima's face she was tryin to not get angry then Maryse threw her cut of punch right in Karima's face the music cut off and everybody glared at maryse she'd been the one to ruin mels party , been the one to ruin karimas night , been the one to pick a fight it should have been deaded like she said when i talked to her before i could even Move Karima Had kicked her in the stomach and hit her with a **Rima Effect** (Kick Out DDt) everybody backed up and cleared out the ring except me , Mel and Trish , Maria had went to help Karima fix herself up fast . Me & Mel just shrugged and the music came back on and we just started dancing having fun even randy came out and twirled us around.  
>we cut up the cake poured a bunch of glasses and gave most of it out to the crowd who wanted it making sure to have enough for us the divas of course<p>

**Later On **

**Bk Vs Divas Of Doom .**  
><em>Karima's pov<em>

here we are in the middle of the ring locked in a cage with Nattie and beth i couldnt help but stare at nattie's bulging biceps the girl scared me some times , before i even knew what happened natalia was throwing me into a corner while Beth Beat on Mel in the middle of the ring. she slapped me in my chest a couple times i couldnt focus at all the main was to much thank god this match both people had to climb out the cage in order to win, i kicked Nattie in her stomach to momentarly get her away from me and ran and speared Beth who was locking up in the middle of the ring with Mel , in this match i dont think the **sunset beauty** (running bull dog & figure four ) would be of any use , Mel had been rollin bouncing off the ropes all i heard as a series of loud thudds from Nattie connecting with the Mat and then Mel kicked nattie in the stomache setting up for the **Sun set split**, i turned my attention back to Beth and started rolling myself kick after kick after kick and slap and punch , i looked over at Mel who was on the ground i guess Nattie got out of the Reverse Split legged DDT Nattie grabbed both of Mels legs and was about to lock in the **sharp shooter** quickly i Hit Beth with the **Beauty Kills** ( French TKO ) Causing her to fall to the mat and be temporarly knocked out i ran and dropped kicked Nattie in her stomach causing her to let go off mel , Mel told me to go climb out the cage , she's the veteran here so i listened and slowly climbed up but i stopped and sat on the corner of the top of the cage , Mel looked up at me disapprovingly but lifted nattie to her feet then kicked her in the stomach hopping onto her back and nailing her with the **Last call sunset flip **. she ran to the other side of the cage and started to climb but beth had gotten up , with out thinking i leaped from the top of the cage just hitting Beth with the diving fast press i ran back to the cage and started climbing once i got to the top i saw Brandy at ring side hugging Mel , i smiled to myself then finished climbing down .

''And Your Winners Are Beauty Kills ''

i ran over to Mel and Brandy making it a group hug thank god the cage was there so beth and nattie couldnt attack us. Trish came down holding both the tag team titles she hugged me and Mel before handing them to us . Mel and i Raised our titles with excitement , we did it . i'd won my first title and i'd only been here 2 months . We just put BK on the Map

_It was back in '07 did a couple of tapes_

_Did a couple dvds, made a couple mistakes_

_Didn't know what I was doing but I put on a cape_


	10. Chapter 10

_Melina's pov_

Our moment was short lived because Triple H's music blared as he stopped at the ramp .

''Ladies Congratulations on your Win , i think i should have said something Monday , But its not fair to the other teams that you switched members like you did '' My jaw dropped if thats the case he could have told me when i said i was going to do it !

'' I'll Let you keep it BUT you will be defending it next week at SummerSlam agaist secret opponants in a ganlet match '' Karima starting throwing a fit brandy looked nonchalant like she didnt care , i just rolled my eyes that girls slowly drifting away , a stage hand handed me a microphone i guess since i was the only one well enough together at the moment (between Me&Karima)

''But Hunter , i believe the rules were a champion could not compete ,  
>so instead of BK dropping out i took Brandy's pla - '' i started but he cut me off<p>

''that brings me to another thing, Brandy since the title was given to you , i want you to defend it Monday Night agaist Eve Torres '' that got brandys attention she motioned for the mic in my hand so i passed it to her and stepped away . i just happened to relize they hadnt lifted the cage yet Beth & Natalya were just sitting there smiling devilishly once he was done talking im running for my damn life !

''That Whore ? She isnt even Fit to Wear MY title , She cant wrestle she's pure ASS '' Brandy said clearly she was pissed about defending her title what did she expect ? she'd just have it and never once defend it . Triple H didnt care to reply so he just turned and walked away , i heard the dreaded sound of the Cage rising Brandy and Karima were to busy complaining to notice it there wasnt enough time for me to warn them so i back up toward the baracade leaped over it and started to walk away but i stopped once Karima and Brandy noticed me , i pointed toward the cage which was almost high enough for beth and nattie to get out of the exchanged a look then Brandy Ran up the Ramp and Karima leapt over the baracade just like i had once Karima and i were together we both started running threw the crowd past the annoying fans who felt as if they HAD to touch us while we ran past , i looked back and saw Nattie and Beth not to far behind , once we hit the top of the arena , Me and Rima split up she took off to the left and i took off to the right , beth and Nattie stopped momentarily i guess to decide who they wanted , there bullying and beating on others were only for Tv behind the scenes they were the sweetest girls . once i made it out the arena there wasnt anybody chasing me anymore so i walked around to the backdoor so i could get into backstage without the fans knowing . i went to the diva's locker room just to see an iratic Maryse yelling in French while Mickie tried to calm her down . i rolled my eyes and placed my newly won belt onto the couch and sat down next to it .

**Raw ,**

_Brandy's Pov_

ughhh ! im so angry i have to waste my strength and time on that **WHORE** Eve , Like she's corny she's ugly , just because she can do a few moonsaults doesnt mean she's good ! i do a damn cork screw moonsault , 810 Frog Splash , Lion sault i Can even do R-Truth's Lie Detector for gods Sak !  
>i didnt care about my status anymore as a heel or face , I'm hitting Eve Before the bell even rings .<p>

**G-5 Sitting on a Runway**

** Big Ass Chopper **

**Call That Bitch Beyonce ,**

this is a One fall Match for the Diva's Championship Introducing from Philadelphia Pennsylvania , She is the WWE Diva's Champion Brandy ! i got into the ring quickly handed my title off to someone outside the ring then waited for eve to come down.

**She looks good to me**

** she's got everything**

** i wanted everything i Needed .**

And her Opponant From Denver Colorado , Eve Torres .

She did her little entrance slapping hands with the fans once she got to the ropes she made the mistake of turning her head to look at her ''Fans'' and i took advantage i Ran over and drop kicked her in her legs causing her to fall off the apron the fans started booing loudly i guess they didnt Like seeing there precious eve get what she deserved , the bell rang and i leaped over the ropes causing my body to land on hers and started to punch her as much as i could in the face before i got bored of it , i grabbed a hand ful of her hair and rolled her into the ring , i climbed in the ring and grabbed another fist ful of her hair forcing her to her feet, i Bitch slapped her across her face, earning more boos from the crowd i turned around and flipped them the finger , Eve held her face for a second then punched me in mine , my jaw dropped and i hit her with my strongest spear it was pretty strong for that short distance i ran from. Eve was laid out in the middle of the ring on her back i gingerly walked over to her side, Danced alittle Then hit her with a standing moonsault , i hooked her leg and went for the pin only to have her kick out at 2 . Grunting i kicked her in the stomach then went over toward the ropes she started climbing to her feet so i springboarded off the ropes hitting her with a Corkscrew Clothes-Line,  
>Knocking the wind out of her, i went for the cover again<p>

1...2..3 !

And your Winner And Still Diva's Champion BRANDY !

i didnt care to celebrate i just snatched my title out of the referries hand then went backstage . With the Rate im

going i'll be a heel by next week i just hope John Wins that title and all this isnt for nothing .


	11. Chapter 11

**Monday Night After Raw**

**Karima's Pov**

I'm sitting in my dressing room with my legs draped across Cody's Legs Brandy had just finished her match and was on her way back here , that girls getting crazy i swear , drop kicking Eve off the apron that shit was Cray ! .But Eve did deserve it im not even gonna lie but actions like that can turn a person from heel to face in a swift second . The door swung open and in came brandy She waved at cody then flopped on the steel chair since i was taking up all the room on the couch.

''Brandy - '' Cody Started but she cut him off

''I know what im doing Besides we all know im a much better Heel then i am face '' i Just nodded she was right she had a hell of a mean streak back in fcw we were heel together we use to tormant divas we deamed un-beautiful,

''So you wanna - '' i started but she cut me off i just scuffed and rolled my eyes

'' Yes i wanna turn heel not just because of John Heel works for me '' she said matter-a-factly i think she planned this out as she was walking here because after that drop kick me and cody were about to let her have it but she knew exactly what to say either she got smart real fast or johns been coaching her

''So um how exactly do you plan on completely being heel ? '' i asked for once she didnt cut somebody off so my guess was she didnt have an answer planned for this question

'' At summer slam i either jump in and make sure john wins Or i get involved during your match '' she said as if it wasnt no big deal what if john didnt need any help ? would she cost me and Mel our titles for what a boy she had a crush on for years, over 12 years of friendship to me and 4 years to mel ? if she did that i just would have to stop talking to her for a while !

''we'll Find out come summer slam i guess '' Cody Said trying to break up the silence in the room , but it didnt work i didnt say a thing i just crossed my arms and looked down

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday .<strong>_

_**Brandy's Pov**_

So I'm at johns house for dinner tonight he wants to properly congratulate me for successfully defending a title that was given to me , i took my time inspecting my appearance my newly dyed Red high lights paired great with the red belt i threw on last minute over top of my Strapless Zebra Print Dress and Red Wedges , And wensday I'm going to the beach with My bestest friend Randy .  
>Yes this was my week . i took a deep breathe and walked out of john's bathroom his full body mirror made it easy to get a good check out of myself . he was sitting on the couch watching something once i got closer i knew what it was , it was a old Fcw Match where Me &amp; Rima were Top Heels couldnt anybody top us thats around the time Beauty Kills started back then it consisted of more divas then it did today but due to the story line they were all dropped except me &amp; Karima .<p>

''i Remember that match '' i Said smiling he looked up at me and smiled then motioned for me to come sit next to him

''i think you two were better heels then Me & Mel were '' He said turning the volume up on the tv

''Well Me & Karima Had alot of anger back then , we were fired from Ring of Honor because we were set up ! , Karima & her mom stopped talking , i Gave up on my family Our Early FCW days were Crazy''  
>I explained John raised an eyebrow<p>

''So you wouldnt be able to bring that same intensity now ?'' i thought about it for a minute i wasnt sure if i could everything was going so smoothly that i didnt have any anger built up

'' I'm not sure yet but i Can try , john i want to make this as Great and Memorable as possible''

He just nodded his head '' Look at you before you were a high flyer '' he randomly said i stared at the old me for a second , i had clip ins all the way down to my lower back , i use to wrestle in a Nike sports Bra , Abercrombie Booty shorts and stiletoes , i truely looked a mess back then , i watched as i locked in a submission hold of my own creation I'd jump onto your back as if i was going for a regular sunset flip , flip you onto the mat then Grab the opponants leg and lock them into a ankle lock i dont remember what i use to call it something like Hells angel , i think my nickname was the illest Bitch , i've come along way since then .

''i always had my high flyer moments here & there , but i was a hardcore submissionist '' i smiled i remember Making this one girl Cry with how hard i Locked in Hells Angel . good times

''You ready to eat ? ''

''Yeah''


	12. Chapter 12

_SuperStars_

_Brandy POV_

All thanks to John , I Couldnt stop watching videos from my early career,  
>They say you Learn from the past , im definatly learning . I'm thinking about bringing the Hells Angel Back . Now my eyes were just focused on my small portable DVD player I had on my lap I was watching Me Vs Jillian<br>Summer slam was getting closer and closer and closer, Karima and Mel were defending there titles , And John had a shot at the title , Of course i wanted them to win with out my help , But they had a gauntlet match agaist 3 mystery tag teams for the title, and John was going up agaist his former dirt sheet co-host , I was pretty much already heel but I had to decide how exactly I was going to do it . I heard a light tap on my locker door so I got up and answered it a stage hand told me I'd be on in 3 minutes.  
>Glacing down at my wrestling attire a Dark blue glittery halter top , with a matching skirt and black tights underneath and a pair of short sequined ugg boots, I made my way to the gorrilla postion Mickie James was already waiting there .<p>

''Well this is a Very Random Match '' I say to Mickie she just chuckles and noddes her head , she was about to say something when her music started to blare (her TNA theme i Like that O' so much better ) . I Couldnt help but sing along Hardcore country was a very catchy song , I glanced down at my self one last time and relised I forgot my title in my dressing room I slapped myself in the head just as Mickie's song died down now it was my turn

**_G-5 sitting on a RunWay _**

**_Big ass chopper _**

**_Call that bitch Beyonce !_**

* * *

><p>From Philadelphia Pennsylvania , She is the Diva's Champion Brandy !<p>

i strutted down the ramp that overly hype entrance i had come up with my first week was absolutly pointless i wouldnt feel like it every single week , i Must have been high that day . I Shook Mickies Hand then the Bell rang, and we Locked up in the middle of the ring , without giving mickie any warning I let go and back up , I started waving to my fans and smiling .  
>I turned back around and locked up with mickie once again i let go and backed up this time i went over to the ropes and Flipped my hair Like Maryse does just for the fun of it . I walked back over and Locked up with Mickie for the final time, she thought i was going to let go again so she tightened her grip i kneed her in her stomache three times and she let go stumbling backwards, I hit her with a fast Press , I only got 2 hits in before she threw me off ,<br>I landed on my back and rolled onto my side , she started beating on me ,  
>while all I did was attempt to block her she grabbed my arm and short clotheslined me causing me to fall onto the mat , I got back to my feet only for her to do it again , and again and Again , She helped me get to my feet then threw me into the ropes,<br>I bounced back to her and she hit me with her neckbreaker I hit the mat hard, and just laid there she hooked my leg and went for the cover , I kicked out just before the 3 count . I slowly got to my feet looking around I didnt see Mickie anywhere then it clicked in my head I knew exactly where she was ,  
>I turned around and I was right she was sitting perched on the turnbuckle I took a step closer to her and she lept off the top rope , i Side stepped and she hit the mat she started to get to her feet so i hit her with a shining wizard, lifting her to her feet I Kicked her in the knee which she grabbed out of instinct and lept on her back , I flipped my hair one more time then flipped her , rolling over i Grabbed her leg and locked in the <em>hells Angel<em> , I heard of my True fans chanting Hells Angel , Mickie grabbed the bottom rope, silly me I did a Submission move right next too the ropes , i Let go of Mickie and stood up , grabbing her by her hair i lifted up and threw her into the ropes , she bounced back and hit me with her _Mickie-DDT_ once my head hit the mat there wasnt anymore fight in me, she casually pinned me ,

_1 ... 2 ... 3 .. !_

And the Winner is Mickie James

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is just a filler Chapter I havent really had to much time to write anything . I also dont feel like I should keep writing this fic, I have so many ideas for it but I feel as though noones reading except Miss-RKO . If anyone else is reading Please Read & Review : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: I just noticed I Write alot in brandy's Pov when this story was originally supposs to be about Karima . Lol .**

* * *

><p><em>SmackDown .<em>

_Brandy's Pov._

I'm just sitting in randy's locker room chilling, on his laptop he made me come down here to watch his match from his locker room , Lame right. I think he was almost finished in the shower he just had a hard fough match agaist Christian he'd won but still . I glanced down at his title which sat casually on the couch beside me , looking both ways i picked it up it felt so much better than the Diva's championship , it looked so much better it was better , I wanted more than to be the diva's champion maybe' I can get a shot at the WWE Championship . I smiled at the thought of ME,  
>being the Must see Female WWE Champion it would be awesome . If i would have came sooner I would have earned a shot in the money in the bank ladder match, I dont know how I was getting in it but I Was . I went on to youtube and put on a random Trina song and just stared at the title in my hands ,<p>

''Pretty Sweet Right ? '' Randy Said coming out the bathroom dressed in jeans and a Viper shirt and some nikes.

''Yeah I wish I was a Dude So I could Have it '' I slide the laptop to the side of me and stood up , smiling at randy i Slowly hooked it around my waist .

''Fits me perfectly and everything ''

''Well Brenda You arent taking my title so it doesnt matter how it fits'' He smiled at me , I just rolled my eyes

'' I'll Have it Some day ''

''Yeah Whatever you ready to go Lil One '' I just rolled my eyes I hated when he called me that , He'd been calling me that since FCW ugh. Thats A Story for another day though .

'' Where are We going Randell ? "' I ask he just looked at me , Oh yeah he told me on monday he was taking me somewhere .

''We WERE supposs to go WENSDAY but you cancelled on me '' I Pouted , He just smiled

'' You Know I had to go home Alanna was Sick '' I pouted again he was lucky Alanna was like my neice so I almost went with him to to go see her

''Yeah you gotta make sure my daughters well dontchu '' I smiled he playfully pushed my head , I just swatted his arm and laughed .

* * *

><p>Karima's POV.<p>

Brandy Never trains with me anymore , I dont even think Me & Her have even been out together in these past few months . I had a feeling this would happen ,  
>I'm alone on a friday Night in mine , Brandy &amp; Mel's Hotel room . They both were at smackdown it wasnt anypoint in me going , so I stayed here now I wish I had gone, I just flicked threw the tv to some cartoons, I ordered some room service and sat down on my bed, I guess you can say I was jelouse that Brandy and Mel had something to do tonight ,I think Randy and Brandy were at the beach or on there way and Mel was going out clubbing after Smackdown with Mickie, Rosa,Maria &amp; Michelle.<br>Cody had something to do back at home , that pretty much was all my friends right there, I picked up Brandy's Hot Pink Mac-Book Laptop and went onto my twitter ,

**-Rimas_Bk :** They Left me in the hotel I'm bored : (

**-RealMelina: RT** rimas_BK cheer Up Doll You can come with us

I just shook my head i Didnt wanna be with mel's friends I'd need my own here , I didnt tweet her back ' I just changed my twitcon to a picture of Me and Cody from raw , and changed my backround to a photoshoot picture of Me, Mel And Brandy with our titles in our wrestling attire , you could tell how each one of us was like based on just our poses , well our on-screen personalities . Brandy had her hand up close to my face , and had her title in the other hand staring at it as if to be hypnotized by it , I had my belt around my waist and was hugging mel tightly while she had her's draped over her shoulder with a sexy smirk on her lips , I really did love this picture I Just wander how long it would take for this .. . . Us to be a distant memory

* * *

><p>Brandy's Pov.<p>

''I'm just Saying You Can DOoooooooo Bettterrrrrrrrrrrr Telllllll Meeeeeeeeeeeee Haveeee Yooou heard that Lately , '' I Sang loudly and off-key randy just put his hand over my mouth , I tossed a hand full of sand on his lap and tried to swat his hand away

''Stop Murdering that Poor Song Like that '' He said letting go of my mouth and dusting the sand off his lap , I just giggled he looked like he was having a hard time getting it all off ,

''Hows Sam ? ''

''She's Fine, . . .' ' I waited for him to say more once you brought sam up he Never stopped talking something was wrong

''Twin , Whats a matter ? '' I refered to Randy as my twin because we both act the same sometimes and our names sounded alike well our in-ring names Ya know Brandy And Randy ,

''She...'' He paused this must be serious if Randal Orton is Lost for words '' Wants a Divorce '' My heart sank when he said that , I Loved Sam , Randy Loved Sam , We all Loved Sam ,

''But why ? ''

''She says she cant take the lifestyle of being married to a WWE superstar '' I sighed looks like I'll be popping up at her door pretty soon nobody hurts my twin and gets away with it, We just sat in silence Me playing with the sand and randy at the little bit of sand in his lap , I started talking about Alanna as an attempt to cheer him up, it worked a little bit but I could tell he was still hurting .

a/n2: Omg At first I was just blinding writing this story , I Have the perfect story Line for it : ) . My writings improving I have a hard time writing normal since im so use to how I Type on social networking sites .


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n: ididnt think anyone was reading this until i Checked my e-mail its been favorited twice thank you : ) After summer slam the Plot I can up with will Come out way better just bare with me, Merry Christmas, **_

_**&& happy holidays Everybody : )**_

_Summer Slam ._

Karima's Pov

I stared at the match card, Staring at my match it didnt say who was slated to win probly because the other teams still werent announced yet Our match was third right before john Morrisons and the Miz's . Brandy and Mel came up behind me , Brandy tapped me on the shoulder so I turned around they both had devilish smirks on there faces,

'' I've got an Idea '' Mel said rubbing her hands together and looking around

'' Go on . . . ''

''Well you know how we need to win this if WE get disqualified we lose the titles, ''

''yeah ? ''

''And you know how brandy needs to turn heel '' it Clicked in my head

''She comes out and instead of the other team she hits one of us Which will disqualify the other team and turn her heel at the same time ''

''Mel you sly devil ''

_beauty Kills Vs Unknown opponants gauntlet match ._

Melina's Pov

We were in the ring leaning on the ropes waiting for the first team to come down , the lights went off for a couple seconds and out came Layla and Alicia Fox first. This would be cake we told brandy to wait til it looked hectic before she came down. Karima stepped out the ring smiling broadly she waved to the crowd as the bell rang and the match start . Layla walked up to me and laughed she something about how it'd be her belt pretty soon , I just took a few steps back and hit her with a running face buster , Karima came flying across the ring and knocked alicia off the apron , I pinned layla and got a three count . Maybe this would be easy

Brandy's Pov

I stayed close to the gorrilla postion and kept my eyes on the moniter,  
>everything was going easy so far once melina got the pin , the other divas whom I didnt notice til now started walking out I think one of them was Maryse im not sure<p>

Karima's Pov .

I smiled happily when I saw maryse and Kelly Kelly start down the ramp Mel had already tagged me in when Maryse pointed at me . Kelly didnt bother to get into the ring I charged at Maryse full speed hitting her with a fast press , once i got to the 5th hit I felt my self being lifted off maryse and tossed , I looked up and it was kelly she stuck her tounge out and me and waved before climbing back onto the apron, Maryse staggered to her feet unnoticed to the ref I had hit her with Hard closed fistes. I hit her with a running hurricana , I just laughed at her as she stumbled to her feet , she ran and hit me with a clothesline knocking me to the mat she started stomping on me every time I tried to get up she'd yank me back down by my hair , Mel was about to jump in and save me when Kelly Kelly stopped her pushing mel off the apron and into the announcement table ,  
>If there ever was a good time for Brandy to come out now was it , Maryse dragged me to my feet and set up her French Kiss (DDT ) , I heard the crowd erupt into a mixture of cheers and boos signaling the end was near , I Just closed my eyes ready to accept defeat , I was struck lightly in the back with an object , I heard the bell ring the match was over I was tossed backwards onto the mat landing hard on my butt , I looked up to see Brandy she winked at me and lightly started kicking me soft enough so it didnt hurt me but hard enough to look real . Maryse had started to join in but Brandy Lept over me and fast pressed her , A New song played as Brandy held her fist up as a sign of her new freedom from beauty Kills and her start with John<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_Karima's Pov ,_

I sat on the floor of the locker room while Mel inspected my hair , Making sure my weave wasnt yanked out in any spots, a few of my tracks had popped I didnt mind it because I was getting my Hair done before Raw anyway.

''So what was that horrible song , Brenda has now ? '' Mel asked flipping my hair back down trying to cover up the hanging strings

'' Im not sure , its Something by Cassie Steele I think '' I shrugged and slid up a lil bit on the floor so that I could Lay down .

_Miz vs John Morrison._

-I Dont know how to really write this match so im gonna skip to the end .

The Ref was knocked down in the Ring , Brandy seized the oppurtunity Sneaking in the ring and creeping up behind Miz Who had Morrison on the Groud , Brandy Swung her Divas title at the back on Miz's Head causing him to fall onto the mat and appear unconcious , I flipped him onto his back , and grabbed morrisons Arm dragging him on top of miz , The whole Time being Boo'd by the crowd , I rolled my eyes at them and flipped them the finger as I helped the ref to his feet, I motioned toward john pinning Miz and the ref started counting ,

**1 ... 2 .. 3.**

John's entrance theme -Aint No Make belive Blared Loudly threw out the arena

''And your Winner The New, WWE Champion John Morrison ''

Smiling happily I hugged John tightly , But I suddenly had an Evil Idea as a person at ring side handed John his newly won WWE Championship , I climbed up the turnbuckle , I flipped the booing crowd off one more time and Lept from the turnbuckle hitting Miz with my **Autumn Breeze **(Corkscrew moonsault) . I stood up dusted my outfit off and smiled to the crowd and motioned for a Microphone .

''Me and Morrison ARE a force to be reconed with , EVERYBODY better Stay The Hell Out Our Way '' I Said dropping the Microphone as My new entrance theme Mr. Colson By cassie Steele blared though-out the arena John held the ropes open for me as I climbed out the ring and down the steps patting my belt as I adjusted it on my slim waist . Opporation king And Queen Of WWE complete , Now oppuration holding My title And making sure John Doesnt Lose his begins .

-Raw

I Stood in the middle of the Ring , In street clothes Nike sweatpants and Nike sports bra , My title on my slim waist proudly , A Big sparkly rinestone studded Tiara on my head

''So alot Of people have been asking Me , Why Did I Leave Beauty Kills Well to be real I got tired of them , All Mel did was stare in the mirror Like BITCH your Ugly get out of my way I need primping time to not as much as you do but still , And all Your Beloved Karima-Michelle Did was talk about Cody , Cody this ,Cody that , blah blah blah . why Would I care for a LOSER '' I hold my hand up in a L shape on my forhead and scrunch up my face '' Like Cody Rhodes when I have the Shaman Of Sexy By My side ? '' I Just laughed into the mic most of the crowd bood me there were a few lone cheers for me still

Mel's Loud Techno song blared out cutting me off just when I was about to go alot harder on them I sucked my teeth as they stopped half way down the ramp Karima Spoke first

''Cody's a Loser ? Atleast he won his title WITHOUT cheating , You cheated Twice in one Night then attacked Poor Miz when he was down ! that sounds Like A Loser to Me Brandy'' she pointed at me for dramatic effect I wanted to Laugh so bad but I couldnt so I just smiled and nodded

''John had the match already won I just made sure sneaky Miz didnt try anything extra ''

'' Back to the point Here , You Hit Me Your BESTFRIEND with the title your other BEST FRIEND Gave to you , I Just want the Real Reason why'' Karima Said she looked so serious which made this whole thing even funnier , I smirked Lightly then spoke

''Friendships have to end sometimes I was just stringing you along since you got Me here ALOT faster then it would have been had You not told Hunter That it was either the both of us or neither of us '' I laughed a little bit then dropped my mic.

Aint nobody Like You ever

Ever Met Before Now

Take A normal Picture Of Life

And you Mess it Around

Unfazed by the fact that they were standing in the middle of the ramp I walked right past them Mel tried to attack me But Karima Held her back once I got backstage I looked at the moniter Karima still was holding Mel back while a single tear dropped out her eye .

A/N : Soooo From here on out this Story Will have Less wrestling in it , There will still be some but not as much

Im just excited to get this thing ROLLIN ! ( : R&R

-XoXo SkylarNoelle LoveLace


	16. Chapter 16

_Brandy's Pov ._

John Had lost his title the next week I hadnt' been there to help him retain , therefore the following Week I told him he cant be a king without a Title thus disbanding our stable , I still Held my title so I still refered to myself as _Queen Of the WWE_ , Me and Karima Hung out less and Me and Randy hug out more, he was always by my side since he was recently traded back to raw ,I had to be there for my best friend he was going threw hard times , Him and Sam's divorce had just been finilized It was now october , I was sitting at commentry watching the Diva's Halloween number one contender Battle royal.

**M.C: We're being graced with the Queen of the WWE today**

**J.L: She's successfully held her title for two months now**

**B.: It was Easy these other divas dont have anything on Me,**  
><strong>M.C: Look at how Fat Karimas gotten Ewww she needs to cover up that trainwreck of a Body she's got <strong>

**B: **_(giggles )_** and there goes Little Rosa , Bye Bye Birdy**

**J.L:One of these girls will Face you for your title arent you nervous ?**

**B: Please I could beat them all with my hands Tied , Aha Bye Aksana** _( a few more elimations , only people left are Karima and Eve )_

**M.C:Ugh I dont want either of these girls to win, Brandy, Go toss them both out !**

**J.L:Karima's just tossing Eve all over the ring poor girl** .

**B:Come On Eve ! ! You can do it ! **

**J.L: I take that as a sign you and Karima really are done for good**

**B:Its been 2 months King get over it .**  
><em>(Karima does a running hurricanrana tossing Eve threw the ropes )<em>  
><strong>M.C:Looks like its fat Karima agaist you at Vengence than<strong>

I remove my headset and put it down on the table and climb into the ring I was scripted to attack Karima but I decided to ad-lib

'' _We fell Off _ '' I said I tried my best to make it look angry I got in her face so the fans couldnt see what we were saying

'' You spend all your time with Randy And john , you dont need me anymore ''  
>She pushed me lightly backwards for dramatic effect I really did miss her I could tell she was mad at me but she wouldnt let me know she never did it just wasnt her style<p>

''Alright Bitch ! '' I yell and get back in her face again hiding our mouths from the fans

'' We should do something after this then '' She nodded her head and I Bitch slapped her accross her face causing her to fall onto her butt on the mat and hold her face

''I'll see you at vengence than Tramp '' My entrance theme Plays as I climb out the ring when I got to the top of the ramp , I stop Karima glares up at me I just smile mouthing the lyric to my theme song to her '' _Dont Know why Your Heads Unscrewed_ '' Once I got back to the gorrilla postion Randy was waiting for me sometimes he was so sufficating , it was like when you feed an animal and they decide to follow you around every day because of that small natural thing .

'' Having Secret conversations On National Tv Now Brenda ? he asked playfully placing his arm onto my around my shoulders

'' Dont hate how great of actors we are doll '' A few seconds later Karima came threw the curtain she smiled at randy politely but once he turned his head she scrunched her face up , She was right I did spend all my time with randy,  
>Since Mel And Mickie Left she didnt really have anybody she was close to anymore since we were growing distant , Cody was still there but she needs a Gal Pal<p>

''I'll Meet you at you and Cody's Locker after I grab my bag okay ? '' She Just noddes and walks away toward her dressing room , I didnt need to shower or change since I hadnt wrestled I wasnt sweaty and I was already in street clothes , Me and Randy were now sharing a Locker for what reason I dont even know but I let him , thats what best friends were for Once we got there Randy got into the shower and I picked up my duffle bag rumbling threw it until I found My phone , I texted Karima really quick

_Why'd you Look at Randy Like that ?_

_He **STOLE** my bestfriend you two are **ALWAYS** together ! ! !_

_He's also My bestfriend I couldnt ditch him at a time like this !_

_So you decide to ditch me ? W.e Im gonna take a shower I'll see you if Randy doesnt decide he needs you tonight : /_

That little attitude of Karima's Pisses me off ! God I would tell her why Me and Randy were always together but he doesnt want me telling anybody that he handeled scratch that is handeling the divorce terribly I pushed my duffle bag onto my shoulder and started to walk to Karimas Locker room, I bumped into Eve she smiled at me politely and helped me up she said her good byes and went a different way in the hall, Me and Her had made our peace since we'd tagged together a few times she was actually a very cool girl I just didnt see it til now , After a few more minutes of walking I barged into Karima's locker room like it was still half mine Cody Jumped from the loud noise then glared at me , Placing my duffle bag onto the floor I came and flopped down next to him on the couch

''Cody '' I said happily he still glared at me I guess I'd really scared him I frowned and went over to my duffle bag digging threw it I found a snicker bar in it , I flopped back down next to cody and held it out to him

'' Sorry for barging in like that '' He took it from Me and smiled as he devoured my chocolate

''I wasnt mad I saw the snicker earlier and I wanted it '' I rolled my eyes at him he was such a schemer

''So how you been ? I dont see much of you anymore ''

''I've been busy they've always got me doing photoshoots, and interviews, and meet and Greets they say Im more popular then Most male superstars ! '' He noddes his head and laughs

''It might just be because your Pretty Babyface '' I playfully slapped his arm I flicked threw the channels to check on johns match, He'd Lost again , His time was slowly coming to an End we both knew it they stopped letting him win matches they were treating him like how they treated Mel before We came along .

''He should just go to Tna Like Mickie '' Cody pointed out He was right I'd pitch this bright idea to John later and see what he says . Karima finally emerged from the bathroom she had on the same outfit as mine her shirt and shoes were just a different color , I rolled my eyes and sucked my teeth

''You did that on purpose go Change your Damn Outfit ! we aint them Damn Bella Twins !'' She burst out laughing I guess thats the reaction she wanted and expected from me


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : when it says Brandy Or Karima-Michelle's Pov it means there in Character if it Says Brenda Or Karima's Pov then its them .**

* * *

><p><em>SmackDown ,<em>

_Karima's Pov_

It was a Super show on smackdown therefore I had to be here today ,  
>apparently They wanted me to Tag With Layla El , I didnt like her to much but I gotta do what I gotta do right ? . She kept bitching to me Katrina do this Katrina do that , Katrina you need a new attire My names Not even Katrina !<p>

_Your Not Enough For Me (Noo) _

_Just another Man In Love _

_With Me Gotta Open Up _

_Your eyes and see_

The following is a One fall Tag team Match Introducing from Miami Florida, Layla

She stopped at the middle of the ramp and the music switched to Mine, rolling my eyes I came out

_I Like A women With a _

_Future and a Past _

_Alil attitude problem _

_All good it'll make this shit Last_

Introducing from Philadelphia Pennsylvania , Karima-Michelle .

We both slapped hands with the fans and climbed into the ring I just stood back and watched as she did her stupid little lean on the ropes thing I never understood it .

_She looks good to me _

_Shes got everything _

_I want everything I Need_

From Denver Colorado , She is Eve Torres And from San Jose,Costa Rica Rose Mendez ! ''

They struted down the ramp Eve slapping hands with the fans and Rosa just glanced at them clearly they were a horrible put together team , I decided I'd go in first agaist Rosa while Layla and Eve stayed on the apron .

* * *

><p><em>Nobody's Pov<em>

**The two beautiful diva's locked up in the middle of the ring , The Hoodrich diva had the upper hand since unlike Rosa she was actually skilled . Tossing Rosa to the mat with ease Karima began to stomp on her until the ref stopped her The hoodrich diva pulled the Latina to her feet using her hair , Rosa elbowed Karima in her stomach causing her to let go of her hair and stumble backwards Rosa Drop-kicked Karima in the leg causing her to fall onto her knees , Bouncing off the Rope Rosa Drop kicked Karima in her face causing her to fall back onto the mat Karima started crawling toward Layla who had her hand outstretched eagerly trying to get in the match, Grabbing Karima by her hair she slammed her face on to the mat momentary stopping her crawling , Rosa walked over to her corner and tagged in Eve .**  
><strong>Eve stomped on Karima for a second before rolling her over she did 3 booty pops and then attempted to do a moonsault only to be kicked in the face hard by Karima-Michelle, Staggering to her feet Karima lifted eve up by her hair then hitting Eve with a spinning high kick causing her to fall to the mat and lay there stunnded , The Hoodrich Diva then tagged in her partner for the night Layla, The Brunette grabbed the green eyed diva by the hair forcing her to her feet, she picked her up nailing her with the Layout, Rosa attempted to break the pin out only to be stopped by a Missle drop kick from the top rope by Karima-Michelle .<strong>

1...2...3.. !

and the winners are Layla And Karima-Michelle !

_Your not enough For Me _

_just Another Man_

_in Love with Me_

Karima-Michelle Gave Layla a quick hug and slapped hands with her only to have there celebration short lived by an attacking Rosa and Eve both the winners of the match were laying on the mat curled up as the two loser stomped repeatedly on them

''Thats **Enough** You too !'' A voice yelled from the ramp Rosa and Eve looked up standing at the top of the Ramp was the Diva's Champion coming to the aid of her former tag team partner and Layla , due to her and Eve's little alliance Eve stopped stomping on Karima and climbed out the ring ,Rosa stood there confused and countiued stomping on Layla

''Rosa ! Didnt I say Stoppit ? '' The Diva's champion raised her voice in annoyance Rosa scrunched up her face at the short girl barking commands at her rolling her eyes she climbed out the ring and up the ramp she stopped next to eve

''Karima Karima Karima , You just cant stop Getting your ass handed to you '' The green eyed diva said with vemon into the microphone

''Maybe if you spent Less time Blowing Cody you'd be champion instead of me , But your not '' Eve and Rosa pointed and laughed at Karima who sat up on the mat checking on Layla she glanced up at them angrly but put her attention back on layla

''After I Successfully retain my title at Vengence I'm going for the Womens title also this little purple butterfly belt isnt Fitted for a Queen '' The Baby faced Diva said patting her Black tiara on her head

''Enough Rambling We **ARE** the New Beauty Kills .. well Me and Eve are I dont need Rosa , But I Want Layla so when she gets up tell her that She's either with us or agaist us' The second Brandy's Mic hit the ground her and Eve were attacking Rosa Mendez thankfully since they were at the top of the ramp the officals broke it up quickly . Smirking happily with themselves they took one last look at the damage they had caused Karima was now helping Layla out the ring as Rosa rolled on the floor holding her face .

* * *

><p><em>Brandy's Pov ,<em>

That felt great , I Make my own decisions Creative had wanted me to come out and patch things up with Karima-Michelle . I didnt and they wont do anything to me instead I offered layla a once in a lifetime opportunity that if she was smart she'd take I can do a Duo but a trio works so much better for me I needed an excuse to be on smackdown and Layla was that , I wanted to get closer and closer so I could Take the Womens Championship Title from Natayla She wasnt fit to have it , Im going to hold both titles While Layla And Eve Hold the Tag Titles . I was just pulling Karima-michelles buttons with that Beauty Kills Crap , That'd only be Me and her thing , I wasnt sharing it with anyone else. The Camera's followed Layla and Karima backstage I put my hand out stopping Eve she turned around and Smiled at Layla who was limping

''Like we said out there Lay, Your Either With us Or agaist Us'' Eve Said turning and walking away to the diva's lockerroom I just smiled that girl was totally kick ass under the right guidance she'd be even better

''I dont think she wants to team with the Likes of you '' Karima-Michelle said attempting to walk past me but I stopped her

''First off Bitch DONT disrespect Me Or you'll be in the same place as the last Girl to try me '' I said I was referring to Melina She'd opened her mouth to me one day and I challenged her to a Loser Leaves WWE Match and look where that got her wrestling in some all girls company while I'm still Here Reigning over all the Diva's . She looked as if she was about to cry but the look immediatly vanished from her face .

''Lay give Us your answer on Raw , '' I said giving her my sweetest smile before turning away. As soon as the camera men dissappeared

* * *

><p><em>Brenda's Pov<em>

I turned back around I engulfed Karima in a hug some times I did take my character a little to far but it was better for my career , Layla smiled at the both of us and walked the same way eve had went toward the locker room.

'' You looked upset for a minute was it to much ? '' I asked immediatly wishing I chose another topic Mel had said she didnt wanna be here anymore after a fight with Karima and when I say Fight a real Fight like they were in the parking lot Punching the hell out of each other

''I Just miss her She still wont return my calls '' Karima said sighing Mel was like our big sister she'd been there for us since we FCW It was weird not being around her .

''I talked to her before I went out there she's doing good she'll talk to you when she's ready '' Karima Nodded and we both walked to the Diva's locker room to watch the rest of the show cody had a Match agaist Zack Ryder and Randy had a Match agaist Justin Gabriel

* * *

><p>AN: See I'm improving Right ? : ) I'd love for those people who Favorited Im gonna make it to Review ,

Happy New Years Everybody : )


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Lol I had fun writing this chapter lol**

_Brandy's Pov_

_Raw_

Me And Randy had just lost a Mix-tag match to Maryse and The Miz.  
>We had lost because Maryse had cheated Because he wasnt paying attention Like he should Have been I yelled at him when that didnt faze him I slapped him across his face His face went from amused to cold in a matter of seconds he had that look in his eye as if he'd RKO Me , I quickly apoligized to him he just laughed before turning away from me and climbing out the ramp a sigh of relief excaped my throat just as Layla's song came on , She and Eve appeared at the top of the ramp I motioned to the offical to hand me my tiara and a microphone .<p>

''Layla And Eve ? Your together this must be good '' I said walking towards the ropes closest to the ramp and leaning over

'' I've decided your right I should join you guys We could be Lay-Eviandy !'' Me and Eve rolled our eyes at her ''Creativity'' that was the horribliest thing I've ever heard

''Hun the names not important right now WE are going to take the WWE By Storm The Beautiful Queen of the WWe Brandy , The Exotic Latina Eve Torres and the Adorable British drop Layla '' I said smiling as I climbed out the ring and stopped at the middle of the ramp looking around I was still a little nervous about Randy but i shrugged it off

'' So its offical were a Stable '' I said to the crowd they all boo'd us

''Thats how you all feel ? Fuck You then !'' I said tossing the mic into the barrier and walking up the ramp with Eve and Layla following me like lost puppies , Once we got backstage Randy was standing there , I Looked around and noticed cameras were there therefore he was still in character a look of panic spread across my face turning to run back out down the ramp but I bumped into John Cena

''Randy I dont really wanna do this '' John said grabbing my arm when I turned around again Eve and Layla looked as if they didnt know what to do

''You two Get Going before I RKO you both '' Randy Barked at my two side kickes Eve thought for a brief second before she crossed her arms defiantly I had chosen well Layla on the other hand tripped over two chairs as she ran away I just shook my head at her

''okay Eve you dont wanna leave I guess your coming too '' Randy said Picking Eve up and tossing her over his shoulder as John did the same with Me

''Wait! were going somewhere? '' John Cena Asked confused He loosened his grip on me so i started to fidget around trying to get myself loose

''Just Follow Me '' Randy said rolling his eyes as they walked off down the hallway leaving me dreading laying my hands on him

* * *

><p><em>Karima-Michelle's Pov<em>

I walked to the gorrilla postion in street clothes I shook my head at Brandy and Eve being carried away they must have deserved it Cody had a match tonight and he wanted me to watch from Commentary tonight so he told me to go out first.

_I Like a women with a future and A past_

_ a lil attitude problem all good it'll make_

_ this shit last dont take it to easy girl _

_do it just like that only you can do it just like that_

I sat down at commentary as Lawler handed me a headset I politely thanked him as Cody came down , followed by his opponant for the night dolph ziggler

**M.C: Somebody needs a lil Jenny Craig at this table and its not me Or Lawler **

**J.L:Leave Karima-Michelle alone she looks fine how she is **

**K.M:Thanks Jerry, Cole Have you never seen a female Who isnt anerexic ? I have a flat stomach , I Just have Nice... umm Assets **

**M.C:Assets ? Your Fat ! stop lying to yourself **

**K.M:Keep it up and after Cody kicks his ass Your gonna Get it Next **

**J.L_:_**_(Laughs)_** I think you could take him yourself **

**M.C: I Am Undefeated Nobody can beat me ! **

**K.M: Ohhhh-Kayyy Cole I challenge you to a match at superstars then **

**M.C: I will Not fight a Girl !**

**J.L: He sounds afriad to me Kari **

**K.M: He does doesnt he **_(cody gets a near pin-fall )_** Oooh So close Baby **

**M.C: Fine , Your on When I hurt you dont come crying to Cody **

**K.M:All I have to do is Kick your temple off Like I did to Eve Last week **

**J.L: I've been meaning to ask you that are you dropping the TKo for that ?**

**K.M: Yes The High Kick is More Surprising then the TKo it works for me **

**M.C:OH MY GOD I CANT BELIVE THIS YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND WON **

**K.M: You Made Me Miss the Whole thing with your stupid Babbling on Do Me a favor A shut the hell up sometimes** (I took of my headset and climbed in to the ring )

Giving Cody and congratulaty hug and Kiss I had a match at superstars and then this sunday was vengence I needed to talk to Mel i'd always talked to her before big events

* * *

><p><em>Nobody's Pov<em>

''Dont you dare throw Me in that water !'' Brandy yelled as Randy and John stopped by a big round blue pool

''Where the hell did this pool even come from ?" Eve asked, Randy without any hesitation tossed Eve into it John on the other hand had second thoughts he had no reason to do anything to the Green Eyed Diva in his arms placing her down on her feet beside him he turned and walked away

''Whatever see you John '' Randy glared at Brandy Who glared right back at him with her arms crossed He chuckled lightly before walking away . Brandy grabbed Eve's hand helping her out the water

''My hair ... My Make-up...My Clothes ! '' Eve Yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground

''We're Getting him back Next week '' Brandy said smirking

''Or we could get him back at Vengence ?''

''No I dont need him retaliating and costing me my belt ''

''Oh Yeah come on its freezing out here '' Eve said hugging herself for warmth as they started walking back inside the building


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the Delay I've spent more time working on I'll take care of you then I did this one . _

_SuperStars_

**[Karima V Micheal Cole ]**

''Introducing from Philadelphia Pa , The HoodRich Diva Karima Michelle And From Marietta, Georgia Cody Rhodes '

_Im so Im So _

_Proud Of You_

_ Everything is adding Up_

_ you been thru hell _

_and back And you _

_still bad as fuck_

''Introducing from Amenia, New York He is the Voice of the WWE Micheal Cole''

Karima went to lock up with Cole But he Started pointing and Laughing at her feeling herself get more and more frustrated by the second she closed her eyes and pressed her fingers in between them shaking her head she felt herself being rolled up by Cole he was much bigger than her so Cody had to slide in and break out the Pin Karima Lept to her feet angered by how Cole had tricked her he stood to his feet dusting off his attire as if the ring was dirty Karima just Hit him with the _Beauty Kills 2.0_ (Jumping High kick ) Cole swayed Karima growing even more frustrated looked at Cody and smiled grabbing cole and postioning him for her boyfriends Silver Spoon DDt dropping Cole onto the mat head first she let out a light chuckle as she casually pinned the voice of the wwe .

1 .. 2 .. 3 ..

And the winner is Karima- Michelle

* * *

><p><strong>[Layla w Brandy & Eve V Tamina ]**

_your Not Enough for Me_

_ Just another man in love_

_ with Me gotta open _

_up your eyes and see_

Introducing from Miami Florida, Layla

From the Pacific Islands, Here is Tamina !

Eve And Brandy Smiled at ring side as they watched there own little layla lock up in the middle of the ring with Tamina , But since Tamina was much larger than Layla she grabbed the small Diva by her throat and slammed her onto the mat climbing to the top rope she smiled at her fans then performed the _Superfly Splash_ , Layla looked down for the count glaring at The other members of Beauty Kills before pinning layla

**1 ..2 ..3**

And your Winner Tamina !

Tamina Glanced at BK and noticed they were already climbing in the ring she knew she could take them both but she wasnt trying to risk it climbing out the ring she trash talked the menacing green Eyed divas in the ring as they checked on there partner Brandy started out the ring But Eve grabbed her and pointed where Tamina had been standing stood randy Orton , Brandy glared at him while Eve helped Layla up .

* * *

><p><strong>[ Vengence ]<strong>

Karima sat nervously in the Diva's locker room she still hadnt spoken to Melina and it was eating away at her she needed Mel to win , Mel always gave her words of encouragement to the young trying diva and with out it she felt like she couldnt even compete taking a deep breathe she took out her phone trying one last time before her match to talk to her other best friend

**Ringg...**

''come on Mel Pick Up ''

**Ring Ring ring**

**Ring ring ring**

''Karima ? '' Melina's voice rang out through Karima's cell phone

''Mel ! Im so Sorry ! I miss you so much ''Karima said quickly into the phone just hearing Melina's voice made her feel better

**(Brenda's Pov )**

Eve curled my hair as Layla did my Make-up today would be my 16th title defense I didnt care how close me and Karima were I'm not dropping my belt to her , finally Eve placed my signature black Tiara neatly on my head , Layla finished up my eyeshadow.  
>Backing away they both admired there handy work . I took out my phone and called Amber My stepmom<p>

''Hey Amb '' I Said brightly I heard her chuckle lightly at my over energentic greeting We chatting for a few minutes before she passed the phone to my dad , then to Damien they attempted to put Chloe and Kayla on the phone but I hung up and turned my phone Off , I Never forgave them for the way they treated me . I rather talk to Tye and Jason over Kayla Or Chloe any day.

A stage hand knocked on my door letting me know my match was about to start Standing up I looked over my shinny silver attire I Looked Great ! Once I got to the gorrilla Postion I hugged Karima

''Good luck no matter what happens out there were still friends'' I Said she nodded at me as she linked arms with Cody her entrance theme began playing and she walked out pretty soon my entrance theme played and Me & Eve made our way down the ramp both sporting silver attires Layla wasnt with us do to a minor back injury she'd gotten when Tamina had choke slammed her

* * *

><p><strong>[ Brandy V Karima M ]<strong>

The former tag team partners locked up in the middle of the ring Karima had a new found confidence as she kneed Brandy in her stomache she doubled over in pain long enough for Karima to Super Kick her in her face, Eve pounded on the mat as if her life depended on it , Making it look like She was going to get up she sweept Karima's legs out from under her causing her to fall hard onto her left arm clutching it , Brandy started stomping on a downed Karima paying tribute to her stable member Eve she did three Booty Pops Before performing a moonsault on Karima She tried for a pin but Karima kicked out at 2 still clutching her arm she rolled onto her stomach making the worst decision of her life as she put herself directly in postion for a Shining wizard from Brandy Karima fell back to the mat breathing heavily Brandy rolled her over onto her back climbing up the top rope she performed her _Autumn breeze_ without the pin she climbed to her feet dragging Karima to her feet by her hair she payed tribute to her other stable member layla by nailing her challenger with the _Layout_

1 .. 2..3

And the Winner Is Brandy !

Cody climbed into the ring and scooped up Karima she looked pretty out of it Brenda felt bad for her bestfriend but Brandy didnt, as much as she wanted to run and check on her Brandy wouldnt allow it. Eve placed my tiara onto my head and handed me my belt raising my arm we celebrated momentarily before Randy Ortons entrance theme began to play he stood at the top of the ramp once again glaring at Brandy she rolled her eyes and flipped him the finger at the same exact moment Eve had , Eve was still upset about her hair

''Im gonna Make him pay tomarrow '' Eve Said loud enough for the camera to pick up her voice Brandy just nodded as they made there way out the ring glaring at randy there whole way up the ramp and past him Brandy stopped rolled her eyes and blew a Kiss to randy


End file.
